Voyage dans le temps
by ouistiti
Summary: Ce qui se passe quand on joue trop avec les voyages ds le temps (cette fic a aussi été publiée sur hpinfos.fr.st )


Harry s'envola sous les aplaudissements des Gryffondor.  
Une sensation de liberté l'envahit soudain .Tous ses soucis s'étaient envolés avec lui .  
L'étoile filante de son père n'était certes pas comparable avec l'agilité de son éclair de feu ,mais il tournait bien et allait plus vite que la plupart de ceux des autres joueurs .  
-Et c'est parti !Gryffondor s'empare du souaffle ! Evans passe à Patil qui renvoie à Longdubat !!Mais celui-ci perd le souafle ,aussitôt récupéré par Longravas qui ...  
Harry n'écoutait plus .Il avait repéré quelque chose de brillant en dessous de lui .  
Il s'allongea sur son balai et se dirigea quelques mètres plus bas vers les buts Serpentard .  
Du coin de l'oeil il avait vu Malefoy se diriger vers lui ,mais il était très loin du vif .  
Le vif d'or était juste en dessous d'une serpentard qui s'échappa en voyant Harry se précipiter sur elle .  
Le vif s'échappa avec elle ,et Harry comprit avec regret qu'il n'avait vu qu'un reflet de sa montre .  
Il tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir Malefoy foncer sur lui : il devait croire qu'il était près du vif .  
Il décida de feinter et descendit à toute vitesse vers le bas des buts. Mais le batteur des Serpentards l'avait vu et lui lança un cognard en pleine tête .  
Harry eut le rélexe de redresser la tête ,et le cognard passa sans l'atteindre .  
-Mais ...Potter a vu le vif ! Il évite un cognard et fonce vers le sol ,suivi de très près par Malefoy !   
Harry sourit .C'était le moment ou jamais de tester la feinte de Krum ...Au dernier moment ,il redressa le manche de son balai ,mais celui-ci étant bien moins maniable que son éclair de feu ,il n'obéit pas immédiatement ,  
Harry frola l'herbe de la pelouse ,avant de remonter en trombe .  
Il entendit un cracquement sec :Malefoy s'était écrasé au sol ,il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de remonter .  
Madame Pomfresh ,qui était sur le terrain accourut en pestant contre les sports dangereux et les feintes idiotes ,alors qu'une énorme clameur montait de la tribune des Gryffondors .  
L'énorme banderole ,portée par Sirius et un garçon roux que Harry ne connaissait pas ,le revigora ,et il repartit à la recherche du vif ,plus content que jamais .  
Un coup de sifflet retentit :Malefoy ,en tant que capitaine ,avait demandé un temps mort .  
Harry en profita pour demander les scores à Lily :Les Gryffondors menaient 80 à 70 ,les scores étaient très serrés .  
-Tu as fait très fort pour la feinte ! s'exclama Eloise Patil .  
-On y a tous cru !!Ajouta Lily .  
On devrait l'appeller la feinte Potter ,c'est vraiment très impressionant ;  
Harry éclata de rire ,au moment où le signal de la reprise retentissait .   
Il s'envola en cherchant Malefoy des yeux .Celui-ci avait un oeil au beurre noir ,mais sa blessure au bras avait été réparée par Mme Pomfresh .  
Il s'approcha de Harry et lui murmura "j'aurais ta peau ,Potter" ;et avant que Harry aie pu répondre quoi que ce soit ,Malefoy sortit une baguette magique de sa poche et la sortit en marmonnant "Petrificus"  
sur le balai d'Harry .  
Celui-ci fit un geste brusque pour éviter le sort et celui-ci l'atteignit au bras .  
Personne n'avait vu la scène ,et Malefoy remit sa baguette en murmurant "On va voir si le grand Potter est toujours aussi fort avec un bras paralysé"   
Harry ne put que lui crier des injures ,car celui-ci était déjà parti.  
il essaya de bouger son bras ,en vain .C'était impossible d'attraper le vif dans ces conditions ,et Harry pensa atterir pour annuler le sort et sanctionner Malefoy pour avoir triché ,mais il se retint .  
Personne ne pourrait témoigner en sa faveur ,et dans l'esprit de l'arbitre,il pourrait très bien s'être ensorcelé lui même pour faire gagner les Gryffondor .  
Il devait continuer avec un bras en moins ,même si cela lui semblait imossible .  
Après tout ,il avait encore un bras valide .  
Harry prit son mal en peine et se mit à tourner autour du terrain en écoutant les scores .  
-Patil envoie le souaffle à Evans qui s'en empare et va marq...Non ,le souaffle est repris par Bulstrode ,qui se dirige vers les buts adverses ,et NON ?le souaffle est repris par Evans ,qui évite un cognard et ...MARQUE !!!120 points à 90 en faveur de GRYFFONDOR!!!  
Ce match est sans conteste un des meilleurs joués à Poudlard ces dernières années !!!  
Ce commentaire fut accueilli par des trépignements de joie de la part de la plupart des élèves du collège , mais les Serpentards huèrent le commentateur .  
Harry continuait à tourner autour du stade en cherchant des yeux le vif .  
Soudain ,il sentit son coeur battre plus vite .  
Il l'avait vu près de la pelouse . Harry se coucha sur son balai ,et se dirigea sur Madame Pomfresh ,près des gradins , qui sembla contrariée en voyant Harry foncer sur elle :elle n'avait pas remarqué le souaffle derrière sa tête .  
Malefoy avait vu Harry se diriger vers la pelouse .Croyant à une feinte ,il l'avait cependant suivi de loin .Lorsqu'il vit le vif , il donna toute la puissance de son balai ,mais Harry avait pris énormément d'avance .  
Le stade semblait figé .Tout le monde observait la scène avec des yeux ronds .  
Harry tendit son bras valide , le gauche .Ca serait plus difficile d'attraper le vif avec sa main gauche ,mais il le ferait .Il voulait le faire .  
IL était à présent à quelques mètres de madames Pomfresh ,qui s'écarta.Le vif était juste devant lui .IL ferma les yeux et sentit la petite sphère glacée se refermer dans sa main .  
Il l'avait fait .  
Avec beaucoup de reatrd tant ils étaient stupéfaits ,les Gryffondors hurlèrent de joie ,rapidement imités par les élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle ,ravis de la défaite des Serpentards .  
Avant qu'il put reprendre ses esprits ,Harry se trouva encerclé de toutes part par les autres joueurs  
C'était génial ,magnifique ,James !!!hurla Rémus ,de l'autre coté du stade .  
Mais ce fut le commentateur qui eut le dernier mot :  
-Ce match restera un de ceux dont on parlera encore longtemps .IL s'achève sur la victoire des Gryffondors ,à 280 à 90 .  
Il est temps de rendre le porte voix ,nous nous retrouverons pour le prochain match : Serpentard contre Poufsouffle ,c'était Ludo Verpey de Serdaigle . 


End file.
